1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid or electric drive having a device for controlling the element which is transmitting a driving force to a reciprocating or otherwise moveable or displaceable element and an arrangement for damping the driving force at or proximate at least one end of the element's travel. The driving force element is at least single-acting and the drive may include mechanical shock absorbers and sensors arranged in the area of the end points of the element's travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for damping a piston, which is reciprocatably movable in a cylinder, at at least one of its end-of-travel areas is known from German Patent No. DE-42 01 464 A1. This prior art patent discloses a device which has a sensor, connected to an electronic control device, for sensing at least one position of the piston at at least one of its end-of-travel areas.
That art more particularly discloses a device which can be controlled by the electronic control device to reduce the outlet section of the outlet-side cylinder chamber when the end-of-travel area is reached. Accordingly, an attempt is made to brake the element transmitting the driving force on an air cushion using increased pressure in the end-of-travel area. However, this procedure is deficient in that it entails an increasing load on both the entire drive and its individual parts during the operating period.